Cute questions
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: a cute fluffy one shot with Child! reader and various. "What does BTT stand for?"


A/N: a fluffy one shot with Child! reader and various. Human names used.

"Oncle Francis~"

You ran into the Frenchman who pushed away whatever women he was doing things with. He picked you up and twirled around, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Vhat's ze matter, ma petite?"

"Why can't I play with you and Gilbert and Antonio. Gilbert's fun. And Antonio is nice! And I love you~"

Francis felt you grab his shirt in a childish grip and he gave a smile.

"Ve vere just doing some grownup stuff."

"When can I join?"

"Ven you are an adult."

"Francis~ it's not fair~"

You whined and Francis gave you an award winning smile.

"Quiet, ma belle. Per'aps you can play with Matthieu...?"

You gave a small nod and Francis carried you off.

~xXx~

"Ludwig~ Matthew~ Lovino~"

You took the nearest chibi and hugged them, which happened to be Matthew. Matthew gave a blush but hugged you back. He then slowly went to say hello to Prussia.

You looked around your circle of friends and proceeded to hug Antonio's leg.

"What's wrong, bella?"

Antonio crouched down and you put on a concerned expression.

"What are you and Prussia and France doing when I can't come?"

A faint blush coloured his cheeks and he stuttered slightly. So long, in fact, that Gilbert had to speak up.

"Awesome things, frau~"

"Then I wanna come with you guys~!"

The Spaniard sighed then shook his head. He picked you up and then smiled.

"Let's go play with Lovi, sì?"

You gave a pout which slowly melted away as time went by. But you still wanted to be part of what this 'BTT' was which took the time of all of your favourite people.

~XxX~

You tossed on the bed before sitting up. You just couldn't sleep. You slowly went downstairs with your silk sleeping dress still on.

You found a French pastry on the table and bit into it, letting the butter and melted chocolate make you roll your eyes in bliss. Utterly not fair. You were his only colony which didn't cook good. But to be fair, as a child you were key war-winning territory. You were passed about and even your land changed a few times. When there were peaceful times, it was spent trying to rebuild a childhood.

You poured some juice and was drinking it when the door opened to the house. You heard Francis's laugh and a few moments later heard a much more feminine one.

"Elizaveta? Lily? Taiwan? Bonjour?"

You called out softly, a fear still embedded in you from your times of war. When Francis came inside you jumped, though you had heard his laugh before. In his arms, a girl was passionately kissing down his neck.

Francis glanced at you then froze up, unable to move. You simply turned and fled back underneath the covers of your bed.

~XxX~

"Westy~ please~"

Ludwig glared at you for use of the nickname then shook his head.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because bruder won't tell me those things. And he never will. And I don't want to hear them. Ask Lovi."

With a pout you turned around, hearing him sigh behind you. When did he grow up so fast anyways?

~XxX~

"Lovi-?"

You gave a breathless pant. You spent most of the time roaming around Italy before someone informed you Lovino was North Italy. Who knew it was separated into two?

The Italian pointed accusingly at you and shouted.

"The Potato Bastard sent you, didn't he?"

"What potato? I like rice to, in case we're keeping track... I have a favour. Can you get Antonio to tell you what the BTT does?"

Lovino shook his head quickly.

"Nope. I don't want to speak to that Spanish Bastard again."

"You do realize you're part Spanish, right?"

The look the Italian gave you made you realize why exactly the mafia was Italian.

~XxX~

Out of the colonies which grew up quickly, Matthew was still nice and sweet. And he always left his door unlocked.

You quickly ran through his large house before finding him eating pancakes. You sat down next to him and he quietly gave you a plate.

"Good morning,"

"Hello, Mattie... Can you ask France what the BTT does?"

You didn't waste time as the Canadian thought for a few moments.

"I think Arthur knows. And I don't talk to Francis too much-"

"Then I'll be in England if you need me~"

You didn't even finish your pancakes.

~XxX~

"Arthur! Wang! Ivan! Kiku! Start explaining!"

You slammed your small hands onto the table, making Ivan give you an adorable smile.

"You're so cute. You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"She's my godchild, bloody drunkard-"

"She is on the Pacific."

Kiku spoke the last words while Wang nodded in agreement. You were used to the constant battles over you so you ignored them. You climbed onto Arthur's lap then crossed your arms, pouting.

"Tell me what the BTT does. Because I went all around the world and nobody told me an answer."

"Did I not tell you you'd have to grow up first?"

"Then how do I do that?"

"Hopefully, you won't, love."

Arthur slowly rocked you and passed you a teacup. You sipped it and looked around the room of nations. Wang soon stroked you hair and began calling you cute Chinese nicknames. Kiku started showing you cute animes like Shugo Chara and Lucky Stars. Even Russia gave you a sunflower.

By the time afternoon came you were asleep in Ivan's arms. The strong man held you as if you'd break instantly, his dark aura become protective of you but not affecting you. As he sung a Russian lullaby to put you to sleep, you wished you never would grow up, especially not after all the effort they put into keeping you innocent. Besides, this way you could have a bit of everybody.

But you still wanted to know what the BTT was!


End file.
